Tenebrous
by I love cute things
Summary: Tenebrous, son of Neltharion finds himself in Harry Potter's body after a magical accident. Trying to find a way home and back into his old body, he falls in love with Hermione. Will they make it to Azeroth before it's to late and save the Black Dragonflight? Labels: Pre-Sundering Neltharion. Slow build up. Old Kalimdor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Tenebrous**

Author: I love cute things

Rated: Mostly T, may change later in the story

Language: English

Cross-over: Harry Potter & World of Warcraft

Word count for this chapter: 2712

Active characters in this chapter:

**Tenebrous**: son of Neltharion and his consort Sableclaw, member of the Black Dragonflight on Azeroth, main character of the story

**Neltharion:** Aspect of Earth, the Earth-Warder, Guardian of Azeroth, Leader of the Black Dragonflight, Father of the Black Dragonflight and Tenebrous

**Malygos: **Spellweaver, Lord of Magic, Steward of Magic, Guardian of Magic, Hand of Magic, Aspect of Magic, Leader and Father of the Blue Dragonflight

**Sableclaw:** consort of Neltharion, broodmother of the Black Dragonflight and Tenebrous

Mentioned characters in this chapter:

Black Dragonflight

Blue Dragonflight

Elves

Blackember

Main pairing: Tenebrous(Harry Potter)/Hermione

Other pairings: Neltharion/Sableclaw

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except Tenebrous, Sabreclaw and Blackember.

**Summary: **Tenebrous, son of Neltharion finds himself in Harry Potter's body after a magical accident. Trying to find a way home and back into his old body, he falls in love with Hermione. Will they make it to Azeroth before it's to late and save the Black Dragonflight?

**Authors note: **It will begin in old Kalimdor a couple thousand years before the sundering. Harry Potter part will happen in the middle of the story and it will end on Azeroth. Will loosely follow both canons, some events and characters will be drastically altered.

I am also just deciding which HP characters will go to Azeroth. If you have any special wishes, please inform me.

I also apologize for any errors as I'm currently looking for beta reader. If anyone is interested, again please inform me. If anyone wishes to co-write with me is also welcome.

**Read and please REVIEW.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The beginning**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cavern of the Black Dragonflight_

He was different from the others.

He was an outsider.

Others chased each other and roughhoused, played ambush the tail and tried to catch anything that moved. They raced each other through the caverns and bundled together to sleep. They were happy, carefree and curious.

He was quiet and had a somber air. He never played with them, never joined them in any activities. He just starred at them with sad eyes.

He looked like them but he wasn't like them. Black scales covered his body, he had small but sharp claws and spines ran from his head to the tip of his tail. Small but powerful wings were on his back.

He wasn't a runt and he wasn't crippled. He just stood out.

"He is not one of us" his brother and sisters, his clutch mates said.

His name was Tenebrous, a son of the Earth-Warder Neltharion, born in the age of the dragons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenebrous, why don't you play with your siblings?" asked mother as she inspected her hatchling. He took after his father more in looks than other whelps. His build was more slender though taking after her. He had strong and large wings. But his eyes were different. They were dark without the inquisitive spark that was usually found in hatchlings. They were solemn and just captivated you.

The whelp in question looked at her before turning his solemn gaze to his siblings, who were chasing each other in the air and on the ground on the other side of the cavern. "I don't want to. They don't want me too. So why should I?" He said in a resigned voice.

Tenebrous didn't get along with any of his clutch mates. They didn't hate each other, but they also didn't get along. There was practically no interaction between them.

Mother lifted her eyebrow as much as dragons can and said: "If you don't even try to join them, how can you expect them to invite you. Show some initiative and join them, it will be good for you." She hoped that the rift between them will mend. Dragons are social creatures after all.

"Mother, I'd rather not." Tenebrous said and flew up to a nearby shelf with a couple of beat of his wings. There he blew some fire onto the ground to warm it and lied on it. His thoughtful gaze turned toward the magma flowing at the far end of the cavern. He was in his own little world.

'Oh Tenebrous, what shall I do with you?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neltharion was taking a well deserved rest after the week he had. The elves had decided that they would like an additional island in the west part of their territory as though they didn't have enough territory - they had 1/3 of all Kalimdor to themselves. It had been a nightmare trying to make them understand that they wouldn't get it and that there was no changing his mind about it. 'Prissy elves! With their self-importance!' he thought rather irritated.

He was laying on one of the large platforms inside the mountain they called home, watching his consorts and children go about their day. His sons and daughters were playing games and annoying their older siblings from previous clutches. The older ones, the drakes, were trying to get them to either bother the adults or to leave them alone. Some were trying to establish their place in the hierarchy. His adult children were either going about their chores or were teaching their sibling everything from proper behavior to earth magic. Some were bringing food to other members. It was the consorts that brought a smile to his maw, they were gossiping and laughing in the part of the cave with the eggs, stealing looks at him every so often. It was good for his ego.

Then his gaze focused on a whelp, who laid alone a shelf not to far from his consorts. He was scribbling something on the floor with his claw, while looking equally focused and sombre. How that was possible he didn't know.

But Neltharion knew who he was. It was Tenebrous, one of the younger whelps, who caused his consort Sableclaw some problems. She had often mentioned him and expressed her concern for him. He was different from other hatchlings.

Usually he didn't bother with the children and any problems they had, he left them to their mothers. But something about Tenebrous was different. He decided to examine the strange hatchling for himself and flew from his platform towards the whelp.

The child didn't even notice him, he was so engrossed into his scribbling. As the Earth-Warder examined him, he noticed how much his son looked like him and felt prideful. Tenebrous wasn't small nor was he big for a 2 year old whelp, but he was quite slender making him seem smaller and/or weaker.

Neltharion's eyes were drawn toward the whelp's scribbles. They were runic combinations, which was very interesting as his flight generally didn't deal with magic and runes. That was the Blue Dragonflights element. The Earth Aspects flight's magic was generally more elemental magic centered around the earth than the arcane parts and powers that the whelp was scribbling down.

Actually, what Tenebrous was doing was very good for a beginner in the study of magic. It made him wonder where he obtained the knowledge of runes and energy matrix's. Neltharion was certain that almost no one in his flight was interested in the basics of arcane magics and magics outside their preferred earth magics that the hatchling displayed.

He decided to ask the child about it. "Child, what are you doing?"

Tenebrous didn't even look up as he answered: "I am trying to find out what would happen if one were to teleport in mid flight. Would the happen to the velocity? Would it increase or decrease or would it be stopped by the spell?"

"What kind of teleportation are you considering? And why are you using a gradient matrix? A linear one would work out just fine." Said Neltharion after looking over the runes and matrix.

"I was thinking of the basic teleportation spell with the range of 10-30 meters. As for the matrix, shouldn't the gradient be better after all there some other variables to consider?" the hatchling asked as he thought it over.

Neltharion smiled. "That would be alright if the other variables were important but the only truly important variable is speed and the affect of the spell on it. Does the teleportation spell increase, decrease or stop the speed ? What ratio would be the best and most probable?" He was enjoying this. It reminded him of Malygos after he became the Aspect of Magic wanting to show and explain everything to him. 'Ah the early days...' He thought and smiled yet again.

He watched his son erase the wrong runes and matrix and rewrite them properly, well almost properly. 'No one gets it right immediately.'

Tenebrous looked over the matrix and runes again to recheck it and fix any possible errors. He felt that something was wrong with it but couldn't pinpoint what. He kept rechecking everything and was getting a little frustrated.

Neltharion noticed this and said: "You used the wrong rune for the measuring sequence. It's thiir rune not theer rune. Thiir is used for velocity and time, while the theer rune is used for flow and movement usually in the water."

His son nodded his head as he fixed his mistake and went through the matrix and runes before he said out loud: "So the teleportation spell would decrease the velocity and therefore slow the target but not for a very large amount. "

He nodded to himself once again before he turned to the individual who helped him and was a little startled when he noticed it was his father. His father rarely came to the hatchlings and when he did, he played with them for a short while before his duties demanded his attention. Tenebrous hadn't been this close to his father since he was a little over 2 days old, when he came to check on the newest hatchlings to see if they were alright. That visit had been short.

The only ones who helped him, if they did at all, were his mother Sableclaw and one of his older dragon sisters Blackember who like he liked runes. She used them for more precise earth magics and therefore couldn't help him much except for the basic knowledge like basic runes and basic matrix's. The rest didn't bother with runes or matrix's, they just experimented and copied from others.

It surprised him that father was interested enough in him to help but never the less he was thankful for the help. Tenebrous smiled and said: "Thank you, father."

His father nodded and asked: "How long have you been studying basic magic? And who taught you?" Normally whelps didn't start to learn magic till they were in their teens when finally got interested in it. Until then playing was everything to them.

"About six months. Mother and Blackember have been teaching me when they could." answered Tenebrous.

Neltharion knew of Blackembers knowledge of runes and magics as she often visits the Blue Dragonflight to deliver his messages to his brother Malygos and often therefore stays there. But Sableclaws knowledge involvement surprised him. 'She probably asked one of the blues who came last autumn here to study our magics. She's a good mother.' He felt great affection towards her then. Not all consorts were as great mothers, most actually were quite inconsiderate to their offspring.

"How far have you come? What is the most advanced spell you have tried?" He asked his son.

"I have most of the basics down but the more complex rune usage is out of my range. The most advanced spell I have tried is a minor polymorph, although it doesn't work as well as it should." Said Tenebrous dejectedly.

'It seems my son has set himself high goals and likes to advance at a fast rate. He probably doesn't know that how far he has come is quite the achievement. Most teen whelps haven't gotten that far yet.' thought Neltharion.

"That is very good. I hope you will continue to do so well in the future." he said to his son before he left to visit his consorts. Leaving behind a happy and motivated Tenebrous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the years Neltharion visited and helped Tenebrous with his studies when he had the time. They had formed a special bond, which made the other hatchlings very jealous and in turn led to problems for Tenebrous.

While his studies and relationship with his father improved the ones with his siblings declined, because now the didn't view him anymore as a outsider, someone to be ignored, but as a threat to their rank in the hierarchy. After all only the ones who garner the attention of their father or the prime consort achieved high places in the dragon hierarchy.

Tenebrous' siblings banded together to make his life hard, harder than it already was. If possible they stole his food and when they banded together they chased him from the best and most comfortable sleeping places. They ambushed him, tearing at his scales and trying to show their dominance over him. This in turn made Tenebrous even more desolate and he sometimes felt that fathers affection was more a curse than a gift.

Mother couldn't do anything because she had a new clutch of eggs to take care of for two years until they hatch. Blackember was spending even more time with the Blue Dragonflight leaving Tenebrous more or less defenseless. While his siblings couldn't do crippling damage to him with their baby teeth and the older whelps and drakes didn't interfere, it still hurt him.

Neltharion was fond of his son Tenebrous because he wasn't like most whelps, he wasn't trying to garner his favor constantly and was actually just trying to improve himself. He wasn't greedy or envious and loud. He was a fresh breath in the cavern of their flight. Greediness, possessiveness and self importance are very inherent and normal for the Black Dragonflight like coldness and compulsiveness was in the Blue Dragonflight.

The Earth-Warder was at first ignorant of the problems that his favored son faced but when he did indeed notice it, he decided that he must do something about it. 'Tenebrous doesn't deserve it but I cannot fight his battles for him. That would destabilize the hierarchy of our flight, leading to unnecessary fight and death. What could be done?'

The question plagued the Aspect of Earth for some time but in the end the answer came in the form of his brother Malygos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Aspects of Earth and Magic flew over Kalimdor and discussed numerous things. Opinions differed in some subjects while they quickly agreed upon others. They stopped upon one of the higher mountain peaks, when Neltharion asked Malygos: "Brother, may I ask a favor of you?"

This surprised Malygos as his brother was a very proud dragon who never asked anything. He observed Neltharion as he answered : " Of course brother, what do you need?"

The Aspect of Earth looked solemn and sad as he said: " I would like you to take one of my sons with you to Coldarra."

Malygos was confused and it showed upon his blue cristal face. Therefore Neltharion told him about his situation. "My son, a whelp only 34 years old, is a great student of arcane arts and has been under my tutelage for some time. But my favor is isolating him from all of his sibling and causing him a lot problems. I know my knowledge of magic is nothing compered to yours. I was hoping that under your flights tutelage he might grow into a great wyrm."

The Spellweaver carefully considered his brothers wish and taking in his solemn face decided that he would grand this favor. "I will allow it. But know since he is going to be my ward, I demand he show me loyalty as he does to you and respects all the laws of my flight . He will have to show me his will to succeed, he will work hard and he will have to adapt our ways. I will release him upon his 15 century not before."

The relief was visible on Neltharions face and his posture relaxed. "Thank you brother."

Both great dragons watched the landscape in silence before departing for the cavern of the Black Dragonflight.

When they arrived there Neltharion had one of the drakes bring Tenebrous to him. His son was very confused as to why he was brought there and shivered a little bit. His body couldn't control his body temperature yet, which the reason whelps stay inside the nest until they become drakes.

'He is very small and doesn't look like much. I will have to check his magic levels.' And with that Malygos activated his magic sight. He was surprised with the amount of magic the whelp had. He had as much magic as a young blue drake, which twice as much as a black drake.

' Very interesting and hopefully very studious also. We shall see.' The Aspect of Magic thought to himself.

" Tenebrous You shall go with Malygos to the Coldarra to study magic. You shall be his ward till you reach your 15 century. I hope you will work hard and do us proud." said Neltharion to his son and saw a spark of happiness reappear in his sons eye, something he only saw when he praised him after performing a particularly hard spell. It made him fell warm.

"Yes, father." Answered respectfully Tenebrous knowing that the Spellweaver was observing him and judging him. Hopefully accepting him and allowing him to continue to do something he loves very much – study magics.

Malygos said goodbye to his brother and motioned the whelp to fly to him. After quickly cloaking him in magics to keep him warm, they teleported to the Blue Dragonflights home base, the Coldarra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Publish date: 26.12.2013

Update date: _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Tenebrous**

Author: I love cute things

Rated: Mostly T, may change later in the story

Language: English

Cross-over: Harry Potter & World of Warcraft

Word count for this chapter: 3369

Active characters in this chapter:

**Tenebrous**: son of Neltharion and his consort Sableclaw, member of the Black Dragonflight on Azeroth, student of Modrigos, main character of the story

**Malygos: **Spellweaver, Lord of Magic, Steward of Magic, Guardian of Magic, Hand of Magic, Aspect of Magic, Leader and Father of the Blue Dragonflight

**Modrigos:** elder wyrm of the Blue Dragonflight, Tenebrous' new mentor

**Jasnagosa:** female wyrm of the Blue Dragonflight, former mentor for Bellagosa

**Bellagosa:** female whelp of the Blue Dragonflight, student of Jasnagosa and Modrigos, new nest mate of Tenebrous

**Sperigos: **whelp of the Blue Dragonflight, nest mate of Bellagosa and Tenebrous

Mentioned characters in this chapter:

Blue Dragonflight

Karinagosa, former student of Modrigos

Black Dragonflight

Bronze Dragonflight

Neltharion

Blackember

Main pairing: Tenebrous(Harry Potter)/Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except Tenebrous, Sabreclaw and Blackember.

**Summary: **Tenebrous, son of Neltharion finds himself in Harry Potter's body after a magical accident. Trying to find a way home and back into his old body, he falls in love with Hermione. Will they make it to Azeroth before it's to late and save the Black Dragonflight?

**Authors note:**

I also apologize for any errors as I'm currently looking for beta reader. If anyone is interested, again please inform me. If anyone wishes to co-write with me is also welcome.

Read and please REVIEW.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The newcomer**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Coldarra, caverns of the Blue Dragonflight_

Tenebrous was amazed by his surroundings when they arrived in Coldarra. There was a giant white mountain in front of them and it had several glowing lines engraved into it. They looked like runes but they didn't remind him of the ones he knew. 'I can't wait to learn them.' he thought excitedly. There were several entrances into the cavern that was the home of the Blue Dragonflight. The main entrance was big enough to fit several wyrms if they stood together.

There were many dragons going about their duties not only blues but also those of other colors. Tenebrous was sure he saw at least 2 red ones and a bronze one. The entrance into the cave was a hive of activity, it seemed that something important was going on.

As he flew next to the Aspect of Magic, he noticed that many dragons were looking at him with curiosity. The younger ones were quite open in their observation of him.

Entering the cavern Tenebrous noticed that there were many tunnels leading into smaller caverns, where blue dragons were practicing their magics. Some were writing onto the earth, others were performing spells, others were heatedly discussing things between themselves. His curiosity pulled him in their direction immediately but he restrained himself and followed his new guardian. His guardian lead him to the back of the cavern, where he only now noticed a previously hidden opening.

On the other side of the opening were two tunnels. Both were glowing brightly with inscribed runes something that he seemed not to have noticed in the main cavern. Malygos led him through the right one, which seemed to go quite deep into the earth. The air was beginning to heat up and he could hear lots of voices.

Malygos then began to speak: "As a favor to your father you shall be trained in the magical art by my flight. For the entire time of your stay here you will follow the rules and treat everyone with respect. You can educate yourself about the particular rules later but I am going to give you an overview of the main ones now.

You shall not reveal any secret magic arts to anyone not of my flight. Not even your father. You will be informed which magics you are allowed to show to your flight.

You shall not practice any magics without the permission of you mentor, especially experimental ones when you get older. Any use of experimental magics is to go through the council of the wise.

Dangerous magics and combat magics are to be used under supervision and in the training rooms. Fighting with other dragons with such magics elsewhere is forbidden and the violator will be punished or if the injuries caused death even imprisoned or banished.

Any duties given to you are to be completed promptly and efficiently. As your only duty right now is studying as such you shall put all your effort into that. I expect nothing but the best from you.

You shall live with your year group and study with your assigned mentor. He shall keep me up to date on your progress. Any interaction and companionship with my flight is encouraged. Do not meddle with their duties though. "

By the time the Spellweaver finished they had reached the cavern at the end of the tunnel. It seemed that this level was for created for whelps. There were many runes glowing around the room, emitting heat and lighting up the room. Tenebrous saw many whelps through out the room with some older dragons being present.

Malygos lead him to an very old wyrm. He was almost as tall as the Aspect of Magic and had bleaker scales than the rich blue of Malygos. His eyes were old but full of life. What shocked Tenebrous were his scars. He had a great scar over his breast, from beneath his chin over his breast and arm to his back. The scar seemed to continue over his wing, which was clearly very damaged. It seemed very deep and old. He had a great amount a smaller scars over his neck and a long, thin scar that ran along his tail.

"Greetings, Malygos. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" the wyrm respectfully said and bowed his head.

" Modrigos, my old friend, you know you don't have to bow." answered the Aspect of Magic. He them pointed with his claw toward Tenebrous and said: "I thought you may be a little lonely now that Karinagosa finished her studies and brought you a new apprentice."

Modrigos' eyebrow scales rose at Malygos' proclamation but he didn't interrupt the Spellweaver, who called the black whelp. "Tenebrous, come forward." The hatchling flew forward before Modrigos for inspection. Tenebrous couldn't help but fidget under the elders intense stare. Modrigos' eyes were very light blue almost white, one would have thought that he was blind. Tenebrous felt like the old wyrm could see into his very soul.

"Tenebrous is Neltharion's son and his father asked me to find him a mentor in the magical arts. I find him capable and I couldn't think of a better dragon to train him than you."

"You know I do not like flattery, my friend." Responded the scarred wyrm. "But you have my captured my attention. Do tell me what is so special about this whelp. He doesn't look any different from the others." Modrigos kept eying the little whelp, who kept fidgeting under his gaze.

"Test him yourself, if you don't believe me. I have matters to attend." said Malygos dismissive as he left Tenebrous with his assigned mentor.

"Let us get this over with." Said the elder wyrm as he motioned the hatchling to follow him. Tenebrous couldn't decide if his future mentor was annoyed or just naturally gruff. He hoped it was the first.

Modrigos led him into a smaller cavern not far from the entrance through which Tenebrous came previously. There the elder wyrm asked the whelp to show him what he knows of the magical arts. 'I hope this will be over quickly. I still have to meet with Jasnagosa.' Thought the wyrm as he watched the little whelp move over to the other side of the cavern.

Tenebrous felt very nervous as he started drawing complex, at least for him, patterns into the wall of the cavern. He felt it would be best if he started with the high level runes and spells he knew. Therefore he started with a transformation runic circle which will hopefully, if he doesn't screw something up, turn the wall into a glass panel.

Tenebrous was so focused on his etching that he didn't notice the older dragon come closer. He was therefore surprised when the elder dragon asked: "Describe what you are doing." Thankfully he was used to being interrupted by his envious siblings and therefore didn't make etch anything wrong. With a slight hitch in his voice he started describing the process of transforming stone into glass.

Through it all he didn't stop etching into the wall and that impressed Modrigos. The wyrm saw that the whelp clearly had a talent for runes and understood what, why and how the combination of them worked. He liked that the whelp continued with his work and didn't let himself be deterred by his elder. Focus and stubbornness were good qualities in students. Without either of them you can't go very far in the study of magic arts. Without focus your mind wanders from subject to subject never really putting everything into it and therefore never reaching its full potential. Likewise without stubbornness you quickly give up when the lead and work your doing suddenly dries up.

Modrigos watched Tenebrous finish his runic circle and gather his magic. The whelp channeled his magic into the runes and the wall lit up as the magic did as its master bid. Where before there was a stone wall there was now a large panel of glass. It was very high quality glass with no bubbles or deformities.

Tenebrous then cut a small piece of it out with his concentrated dragon fire. He took the piece and put it onto the ground where he formed it into glass bowl with his fire, which he then filled with water from a minor water spell, which condensed water from the air. Once the bowl was full he started his second hardest spell: the far scrying spell. It was something he had been working for a long time with his father and Blackember. He was very proud of it.

What Tenebrous did with the glass intrigued Modrigos and what happened with the water filled glass bowl made the decision for him.

Tenebrous wrote a long combination of runes around the bowl and once he finished channeled his magic into the runic array, while thinking of his home. And 'lo and behold in the water he and the Modrigos could see the cavern of the Black Dragonflight.

Tenebrous saw his father conversing with some older wyrms, his brethren doing their chores and his clutch mates fighting amongst themselves in the background. A smile was on Tenebrous' face as he watched them.

Modrigos was amazed after all it wasn't everyday that a whelp with minimal schooling in the magic arts does something that no other dragon ever did. He knew now why Malygos left him with Tenebrous.

"Very well done." said the elder dragon as he inspected the scrying image. "Did you do it alone?"

"No. The idea and frame work is mine but whenever I got stuck my father and Blackember would help me with it." Admitted Tenebrous as he continued watching his flight.

'He had no problem admitting he had help. The whelp is definitely something else.' thought Modrigos. "Tenebrous, I accept you as my student. But know that I expect nothing but the best from you." said the wyrm his new student.

The smile that appeared on Tenebrous' face was bright and the dragonling flew a little bit higher. 'I got accepted! I got accepted! And I didn't even have to show my hardest spell.' He thought happily.

His new mentor brought him out of his thoughts. "Now stop the spell and return the wall into its original state." Tenebrous quickly obeyed although reversing the spell on the wall took a lot longer than he expected. He wasn't used to reversing his spells to much. Most of the spells he used were momentary and quickly stopped working or his father reversed them for him most of the time.

"We will have to work on your dispelling skills." said his mentor as he noticed this. Tenebrous turned to his bowl next but Modrigos' words stopped him. "Take the bowl with you so you can practice the spell more often. The more you practice the easier it will be for you, some day you can maybe do it without an array."

Modrigos watched his student heat the water until it became steam and take the bowl into his claws looking eagerly at him. Noting that everything was in order he motioned the whelp to follow him.

The duo left the smaller cavern and Modrigos led him back out the hatchling level of the cavern to the main cavern and from there to a side cavern, where they were met by a female wyrm. She was younger than Tenebrous' mentor and very beautiful in Tenebrous' opinion. Her scales shimmered beautifully in the glow of runes. She was sleek and long.

"You sent for me Jasnagosa?" Said the elder wyrm. Modrigos' voice stopped her perusal of Tenebrous. The presence of a black whelp intrigued her.

"I was hoping you would do me a favor. Malygos has sent me to the Bronze flight for a undetermined amount of time and I cannot take Bellagosa with me. I was hoping you would mind teaching her in my absence since you don't have a student right now." the dragoness explained.

Modrigos shook his head lightly and said to her: "That may have been true an hour ago but I now have a student." He pointed his claw to Tenebrous.

Jasnagosa looked incredulous. "Who is he?" She asked and came closer to Tenebrous. He was tiny compared to her, even her claw was bigger than he. But she knew he must have some talent in the magical arts to even be here.

"This is Tenebrous, son of Neltharion." the dragoness' scaly eyebrow rose at the statement but the let him continue. "Malygos delivered him to me. I must say I am satisfied with his knowledge and talent. As such he is going to be my full-time student."

Modrigos looked apologetically at her as he said: "I am sorry Jasnagosa. It seems you must find another wyrm to mentor Bellagosa."

Jasnagosa seemed to think over it for some time before she sadly says: "I do not think I can find anybody on such short notice." and pleads: "Could you please mentor Bellagosa despite the new circumstances? She will not trouble you much. Bellagosa is quite a dedicated student."

Tenebrous' mentor seems to think it over for some time before he seems to give. "I agree."

Jasnagosa was happy in the beginning but her face lost it's smile as Modrigos continued: "But this is only a temporary situation. You cannot just discard students or sent them to others. If you do not resume her training in at least 100 years, I shall hand her over to someone else."

She looked a little bit offended but only nodded in the end. "Of course. I do not intend to stay there so long. You have my thanks. I will have to return this favor at a later date."

Jasnagosa seemed ready to leave when Modrigos spoke: "Do you mind taking Tenebrous to Bellagosa? I have some tasks left to complete and I haven't shown him his new nest. Bellagosa will know where to pt him and they can acquaint themselves."

The dragoness nodded and motioned Tenebrous to follow her. She didn't speak as she lead him to where her student was. When they entered the nest of his would be co-student, a female whelp a little older than he flew toward Jasnagosa. She had azure colored scales and a sleek build like Jasnagosa.

"Bellagosa, I have arranged you to be taught by Modrigos and I expect you to be good student to him." At this Bellagosa nodded, she didn't seem surprised. She seemed to have expected something like this to happen. What she didn't expect was what happened next.

"This is Tenebrous. He is Modrigos' student and he new here. You shall show him around and introduce him to the others. He will probably nest with you and your clutch mates or if needed the younger ones."

The blue whelp could only nod. As the wyrm departed she turned her attention to her new co-student. She couldn't help but be fascinated. Bellagosa had never seen a black dragon before. He was younger than her and seemed out of place. 'I will fix that.' she thought.

The glass bowl he carried interested her also but first things first she had to show him his new nest and introduce him to his new clutch mates.

Bellagosa flew toward him and introduced herself: " My name is Bellagosa, daughter of Valigos. You may call be Bella but never Bell or Ella. Got it?" She ended it with a ferocious growl. Tenebrous nodded and thought : 'She's quite fierce better not get on her bad side.'

"My name is Tenebrous, son of Neltharion. No second names unfortunately." Bella's eyebrows rose but she nodded and told him to follow her. She lead him to her years nest. It was currently empty as the others had either lessons or were in the common room.

"Chose your spot." She told him and watched him pick a place not very far from her. The moment he put the glass bowl down and was on the ground, she attacked him with questions.

"Where did you get the bowl? What does it do? Why are you here? How did you get Modrigos to mentor you? What is your flight like?" and countless other questions followed.

Tenebrous was quite overwhelmed. It seemed that his new co-student wasn't only fierce, she was very curious and demanding. 'Does she ever stop?' he wondered as he watcher continue talking with taking a breather. 'Does she even breath?'

Bellagosa seemed to notice that her new nest mate was quite stunned. If dragons could blush, she was sure that she would have been red as a cherry. She shifted a little bit before apologizing to Tenebrous. "I am sorry. I was rude. I let my curiosity get the best of me."

There was a smile on Tenebrous' face as he said: " No problem. Just talk a little slower would you? Now what is your first question?" 'I probably should make an effort and hopefully I will have a friend.'

Bella eagerly asked: " Why are you here?" Tenebrous mentally groaned. 'Of course. We have to start with the hard questions.'

" I love magic, be it theoretic or practical. My clutch mates do not have much interest in it unless it elemental magic- mostly earth magic. Father noticed my talents in the art and taught me much but he in the end decided that it would be better, if I studied here." 'Hopefully that is enough for her.'

"I have the filling you aren't telling me everything but I will let it pass for now. Tell me about your flight." Little did Bella know that with that she earned the trust of Tenebrous, something priceless.

They talked for a long time about everything that came to mind from the differences in the dragonflights, to magic, to their various experiences. Both wouldn't admit it in a thousand years but they enjoyed each other company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later in the afternoon the other whelps came to their nest and noticed the newcomer. And as it is in every group there is a leader. In his new nest the leader was Sperigos, who in Bellagosa's opinion was quite the jerk. He was quite arrogant and narcissistic. Sperigos of course noticed the newcomer and felt the need to assert his dominance. He flew toward Tenebrous and arrogantly asked: "Who are you!?"

Tenebrous introduced himself as confidently as he could. He hoped he made the right impression- confident but not arrogant, someone not to be bossed around.

"You're small. Why are you even here shouldn't you be with you mommy?" Sperigos then made a wailing sound and pointing at him. Tenebrous saw Bella roll her eyes and smiled a little bit. But that made Sperigos angry with him.

"Are you laughing at me you little runt? Do you find something funny?" He asked and growled at the son of Neltharion. He puffed himself up and breathed some steam out of his maw. He probably though he looked rather dangerous and fierce. But to Tenebrous he looked like a bird.

"I am not laughing at you. I just though of something funny." Lied Tenebrous as he also flew into the air. Sperigos took it as a challenge and attacked him. The room descended into chaos as the two combatants fought and the other whelps cheered them on.

Surprisingly it was Tenebrous who won not the bigger Sperigos. The black whelp wrestled the nest leader onto the ground so that he couldn't move. Both hatchlings came out the fight relatively unscathed, simply having mainly some scratches and small bite wounds as they didn't use the fire breath.

The others held their breaths as no one had any idea what Tenebrous would do. He could either take up the mantle of nest leader or he could decline it and allow Sperigos to keep his position, but that would also guarantee revenge in some form in the near future.

What will the son of Neltharion chose?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Publish date: 2.1.2014

Update date:

Thanks for your reviews Firehedgehog and OSR fanatic. Also thanks to everyone who put this story on either story alert or under favorite story.


End file.
